


Gay chat fic because yes

by Ishimaru_Kun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Genocider and Ishida destroy the world, IDK BRO, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Kun/pseuds/Ishimaru_Kun
Summary: IshimarUwU/No homo bro….unless: Kiyotaka/IshidaOwOda: MondoBean: ChihiroBalls: LeonsM0k3 w33d: HiroGothgirl: CelestiaB U F F: SakuraDoughnuts: AoiEgg: MakotoGay: ByakuyaNoodles: KyokoSoldier bitch: MukuroGirl: SayakaJunk Food: JunkoTumblr: Toko/SyoEgg #2: Komaru
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Despair/Enoshima Junko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishida Kiyondo & Genocider Syo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, yamada hifumi/death
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IshimarUwU/No homo bro….unless: Kiyotaka/Ishida  
> OwOda: Mondo  
> Bean: Chihiro  
> Balls: Leon  
> sM0k3 w33d: Hiro  
> Gothgirl: Celestia  
> B U F F: Sakura  
> Doughnuts: Aoi  
> Egg: Makoto  
> Gay: Byakuya  
> Noodles: Kyoko  
> Soldier bitch: Mukuro  
> Girl: Sayaka  
> Junk Food: Junko  
> Tumblr: Toko/Syo  
> Egg #2: Komaru

_Enoshima Junko started the conversation  
Enoshima Junko added Naegi Makoto and 14 others  
Enoshima Junko changed the chat name to Trigg My Happ Hav_

Naegi Makoto: What the-

Kirigiri Kyoko: What is the meaning of this chat?

_Togami Byakuya has left the conversation_

_Enoshima Junko added Togami Byakuya to the conversation_

Enoshima Junko: You’re not allowed to leave! This is the class group chat >:0

Kuwata Leon: Niceeee  
Kuwata Leon: Anyone have the answers to the math questions? I’m too lazy to do it 

Hagakure Yasuhiro: Just use a calculator man

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: You better not. I’ll have to report this behavior to the teacher! If you are having trouble doing the work then I recommend you seek help.

Kuwata Leon: Shit I didn’t expect you to be awake so I thought I was in the clear.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Language!!

Kirigiri Kyoko: That is true though, why are you awake at this time Ishimaru?

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: I was studying…

Naegi Makoto: That makes sense, there is an english test tomorrow

Ludenburg Celestia: Everyone go to sleep, it is 2:36 am and I am trying to sleep.

**4:19 pm**

_Enoshima Junko changed Ikusaba Mukuro and 15 others’ usernames_

Doughnuts: Huh?  
Doughnuts: Ooooh! I like my username!

Corn Hair: What the fuck  
Corn Hair: MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE CORN

Egg: It does look like corn though

Corn Hair: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY

Rule_Breaker: Language, bro!!  
Rule_Breaker: What?!?! I’m not a rule breaker! Change it this instant!

Balls: Lmao

sM0k35 w33d: Wowww

Noodles: Interesting…

_Bean changed Rule_Breaker’s name to no running in the halls_

Bean: There you go Taka!

Junk Food: You’re no fun :(

no running in the halls: Hm...this is better I suppose  
no running in the halls: Can everyone say who they are? I’m confused on who is who…

Bean: I’m Chihiro

Junk Food: Junko :PPPPP

Egg: Makoto

Balls: Leon

sM0k3 w33d: Hiro

Noodles: I’m Kyoko

Doughnuts: Might have been obvious but I’m Hina :D

Corn Hair: Chi, can you change my user too?

Bean: Sure!

_Bean changed Corn Hair’s name OwOda_

OwOda: Idk if this is better or worse

Gay: I dislike being included in this conversation  
Gay: ...

Egg: Who’s that?

Noodles: Most likely Togami.

Gay: Tsk..

no running in the halls: Could someone please explain what Mondo’s name means?

Bean: It’s like a little face used in texting, mixed with his last name. There is another face like it too, which is uwu.

no running in the halls: I see, I will use these faces a lot more from now on then! uwu

OwOda: Oh fuck no, Chihiro what have you done

_no running in the halls changed no running in the halls’ name to IshimarUwU_

IshimarUwU: We match now kyoudai! owo

Bean: I’m so proud

Junk Food: I’m loving this

OwOda: Fuck this shit

_OwOda has went offline_

IshimarUwU: Did I do something wrong?

Egg: I don’t think so

Bean: It’s fine Taka he is most likely too flustered to keep talking

Noodles: Can confirm, I saw him running out of his room blushing like crazy

Balls: lol

**7:30 pm**

WeeB: A group chat? Very very interesting…  
WeeB: This is Hifumi for you information

Ball: Who invited him

Gothgirl: Somebody remove him p l e a s e

OwOda: Everyone who wants Hifumi kicked out say i

Ball: i

Gothgirl: i

Bean: i

WeeB: Chihiro!? You too?!

Bean: You sexually harassed my fucking child, I will drag you down to the gates of hell mother fucker. Nobody lays a finger on alter ego or they will perish

OwOda: _Holy shit chihiro cursed_

Noodles: Well if this is still going on i

Egg: sorry hifumi i

Gay: i one less person to deal with

Tumblr: if master says he should leave then I say so as well. I

Doughnuts: I

B U F F: I don't know what’s going on, but hina told me to say ‘i’ so i

Girl: i

Soldier bitch: i

sM0k3 w33d: i

Junk Food: i

IshimarUwU: Don’t be mean guys!! He is our classmate, and this is a class group chat after all!

WeeB: Ishimaru, you are my only friend

IshimarUwU: Sorry, I just read up and saw what Chihiro stated. Now listen 

IshimarUwU: _Alter Ego is my grandchild, anyone who lays a finger on Alter Ego OR Chihiro will die from my bare fucking hands. You better sleep with one eye open tonight bitch because I'm coming for you._

WeeB: I fear for my life

OwOda: I just became terrified of my best friend  
OwOda: WAIT TAKA CURSED- GUYS THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END

IshimarUwU: i

Egg: Can we all have a moment to process what just happened

sM0k3 w33d: I’m scared, Leon hold me

Balls: I’m going over rn

Junk Food: Alright the people have voted, Hifumi’s off the island

_Junk Food has removed WeeB from the chat_

Noodles: This is the best shit i’ve seen all day

Bean: I know right  
Bean: Also thanks dad

IshimarUwU: You don’t gotta thank me, I was being serious. More serious than when Mondo talks about his passion for dogs and shit

OwOda: Taka, are you feeling okay?

IshimarUwU: What do you mean? I’m fucking fine  
IshimarUwU: Also what’s with this cringey username

_IshimarUwU has changed IshimarUwU’s name to No homo bro….unless_

Bean: Now that is the best username i’ve seen all day

No homo bro….unless: Now this is better, lemme look up and see what Mr.Perfect has been typing

OwOda: Uh, Taka?

No homo bro….unless: **Ishida

OwOda: ???????

No homo bro….unless: Ohhhhh so Mr.Hall Monitor hasn’t told ya yet?

Balls: Went from mr.perfect to mr.hall monitor in a matter of seconds

No homo bro….unless: You shut the fuck up or else i’ll shove a baseball bat so far up your ass you’ll be choking on it

Balls: ew

No homo bro….unless: Anyway i’m like- his other persona, aka the non stuck up version of him 

Tumblr: wait what

OwOda: wait what

Bean: wait what

Egg: wait what

Balls: wait what

Girl: wait what

sM0k3 w33d: wait what

Noodles: wait what

Doughnuts: wait what

Junk Food: wait what

Soldier bitch: wait what

Gothgirl: wait what

B U F F: wait what

Gay: wait what  
Gay: There is no way in hell that you also have MPD

Tumblr: You’re lying!!!

No homo bro….unless: ok i guess i'm lying then idk

OwOda: this is insane

No homo bro….unless: ur insane

Noodles: oh my

Balls: bro thats ur boyfriend tho

No homo bro….unless: ohhhh, nvm ur not insane luv u bae <3

OwOda: Leon- me and taka aren’t dating-

Balls: Ishida says otherwise

No homo bro….unless: Mon don’t be embarrassed of our luv <3

OwOda: we’re not dating

No homo bro….unless: r u breaking up w/ me?!?!?!? 😢😢😢

OwOda: No!!  
OwOda: I mean…

Balls: lol knew it

No homo bro….unless: u scared me bae 😢  
No homo bro….unless: but its ok cuz i still luv u <3

Bean: true love

OwOda: when is taka getting back-

No homo bro….unless: idk hopefully not soouwjvjfnkvmlawefcrtghyujh

OwOda: what

Bean: is he okay

Balls: i think he died

No homo bro….unless: who died?!?!?! What happened?!?!?!?!?

OwOda: taka?

No homo bro….unless: yes?

OwOda: thank god

No homo bro….unless: what happened to my username?!?!

OwOda: uh....dunno

_No homo bro….unless has changed No homo bro….unless' name to IshimarUwU_

IshimarUwU: what happened while I was offline?

Balls: Ishida was here

IshimarUwU: wait what

Balls: scroll up and everything will make sense

**8:05 pm**

IshimarUwU: I'm sorry for lying to you all...and for the situation I caused. AND for Ishida's foul language. 

Balls: it's fine dude

OwOda: I'm coming over okay bro?

IshimarUwU: Alright....


	2. oops

Alright so, i've been working on a birthday special for Mondo, but it might come out late because i get distracted easier then a baby. I hope you understand :>


	3. every1 is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IshimarUwU/No homo bro….unless: Kiyotaka/Ishida  
> OwOda: Mondo  
> Bean: Chihiro  
> Balls: Leon  
> sM0k3 w33d: Hiro  
> Gothgirl: Celestia  
> B U F F: Sakura  
> Doughnuts: Aoi  
> Egg: Makoto  
> Gay: Byakuya  
> Noodles: Kyoko  
> Soldier bitch: Mukuro  
> Girl: Sayaka  
> Junk Food: Junko  
> Tumblr: Toko/Syo  
> Egg #2: Komaru

**8:14 pm**

Balls: Lmao Taka and Mondo are prolly getting funky in the dorm ;))

Girl: Please do us all a favor and stfu

Doughnuts: how much has happened w t f

Tumblr: I was just lurking the entire time

Gay: we didn’t ask

Egg: >:(

Noodles: so what i’ve gathered is that Taka has MPD (multiple personality disorder) and his other persona is Ishida. 

sM0k3 w33d: isn’t that like super rare to get  
sM0k3 w33d: it’s hard to believe 2 students at Hope’s Peak have it

Balls: ikr

Egg: my leg fell asleep  
Egg: help it’s uncomfortable

Gay: omw

Balls: gay

Noodles: you’re gay too

Balls: omg ur rite

Tumblr: That grammar makes me wanna puke

Balls: ;)

Girl: get out

Soldier bitch: Ok

Girl: Not you love <3

Soldier bitch: <3

Balls: dude every1 is gay

sM0k3 w33d: can we cuddle babe :D

Balls: I’m literally rite next 2 u  
Balls: but sure

Junk Food: am i the only single 1?!?

Gay: I’m sure Toko is single as well, though it is not surprising

Tumblr: ...i’m not…

Gay: Oh really? You were just obsessing over me and calling me your “Master” nearly an hour ago. That is hard to believe.

Tumblr: I have the best girlfriend ever..!

Balls: *cough* every1 is gay *cough*

Junk Food: 11037, do us a favor and P E R I SH

Tumblr: I’ll add my girlfriend right now as a matter a fact.

Tumblr has added Naegi Komaru to the chat

Egg: WTF?!?!?!

Naegi Komaru: Hey Toki!!

Tumblr: hey omaru <3

Egg: let me get this straight

Balls: but i thot u were bi

Egg: …  
Egg: let me get this bi  
Egg: YOU’RE DATING MY SISTER?!?!?!

Tumblr: you’re dating my ex master, i think we are even

Naegi Komaru has changed Naegi Komaru’s name to Egg #2

Egg: sis, how come i didn’t know this

Egg #2: Sorry bro, we weren’t exactly ready to...come out to the world per say

Egg: well i guess that’s understandable  
Egg: how long have you been dating?

Egg #2: um like 6 months

Egg: w h e e z e  
Egg: u could’ve at least told me :’(((((((

Egg #2: sorry bro

Noodles: celeste dear come back, i’m getting lonely

Gothgirl: Sorry dear, I was getting that pig to make me my tea. I will be there in a bit

Noodles: Alright

Balls: this isn’t your private messaging, you know that right?

Noodles: yes i am well aware  
Noodles: unlike a certain couple we know, me and celeste aren’t in the closet

Balls: By ‘certain couple’ you mean Mondo and Taka?

IshimarUwU: huh?

Balls: u and mondo r gay 4 each other but wont admit it

OwOda: i’m not gay!

Balls: r u sure ab that

IshimarUwU: ….is it really that embarrassing to be dating me…?

OwOda: What?  
OwOda: nononononononononononono of course not love, I was just kidding!!!

IshimarUwU: Oh..! I seriously apologize for misunderstanding!! 

Balls: wHiPpEd

OwOda: I swear to god Leon

Balls: ;)

Junk Food: Mukuro can u kill him 4 me

Soldier bitch: already getting prepared 

Girl: I asked first （*´▽`*)

Balls: spare me please

Girl: no

Junk Food: no

Soldier bitch: no

OwOda: no

Bean: no

Gothgirl: no

Gay: no

Doughnuts: no

B U F F: no

Noodes: no

Tumblr: no

Egg: no

Egg #2: no

Balls: i don't even know u!

Egg #2: idk what’s even going on, toki just told me to say no

IshimarUwU: Guys!! You are not to lay a finger on Kuwata!! Or else!!

Junk Food: or else what

IshimarUwU: i...i’ll leave the decision to Ishida!! Usually don’t have him out on purpose but this is getting out of hand  
IshimarUwU: he seems to get it though your heads better anyway…

Balls: Taka aka my saviour u get it through their head’s just fine

OwOda: I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting him-

sM0k3 w33d: I thought he was supposed to be comforting me-

Egg: oh shit

Balls: at least they stopped threatening me

Girl: _we will never stop_

Balls: D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i was gonna do something for Mondo, but i think i was too late on it. Sorry Mondo :')


	4. owo whats this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IshimarUwU/No homo bro….unless: Kiyotaka/Ishida  
> OwOda: Mondo  
> Bean: Chihiro  
> Balls: Leon  
> sM0k3 w33d: Hiro  
> Gothgirl: Celestia  
> B U F F: Sakura  
> Doughnuts: Aoi  
> Egg: Makoto  
> Gay: Byakuya  
> Noodles: Kyoko  
> Soldier bitch: Mukuro  
> Girl: Sayaka  
> Junk Food: Junko  
> Tumblr: Toko/Syo  
> Egg #2: Komaru
> 
> ///////////
> 
> I apologize for taking so long! I've just been doing other things and couldn't find the time to post this! I basically been had this chapter pre-written for a while now i've just never found the time to type it all up :,)

**3:23 am**

_**IshimarUwU** has changed **IshimarUwU's** name to **No homo bro....unless**_

No homo bro....unless: hay hoes wake the fuck up and talk to me i'm bored

Balls: omg ishida i'm your biggest fan sign my forehead

No homo bro....unless: Dam ok where u at

OwOda: Please don't

No homo bro....unless: Gasp! My love! My heart! My soul! My bae! My ever-so-loving _boyfriend_ !!!!

Balls: dam

OwOda: ..hey ishi

No homo bro....unless: ahh! I missed you so much :))) <3333

OwOda: Yeah....

Balls: give ur bf some luv dude

OwOda: I'm still not used to ishida yet- its very....overwhelming

No homo bro....unless: ??????? how tho?????? im like best bf ever?????????

OwOda: Lets just say im more used to Taka being around

Gay: will you guys shut the fuck up im trying to sleep

Egg: Please stop he's trying to sleep

Balls: there's this thing called muting ur notifications??????????? wtf???????

Gay: Its easier if you shut the fuck up

Egg: I'll mute his notifications...sorry guys

Balls: gay

No homo bro....unless: who isn't tbh

Balls: tru tru

No homo bro....unless: dam is it really just us?

Balls: prolly

Tumblr: alright bitches im here now

No homo bro....unless: oooooo- whos this

Tumblr: aha! Listen carefully! Because you are having a rare interaction with the one, the only, genocider syo!~~~

No homo bro....unless: ahh i've heard of you

No homo bro....unless: Well you have been graced with the presence of Kiyondo Ishida! A lovely appearance that happens very rarely, if you will!~

Balls: I have a feeling that they r gonna b bffs

OwOda: jesus fuck the world is doomed

Tumblr: I feel offended on a personal level! The world is not doomed, yet is about to be saved by this blossoming friendship!!

No homo bro....unless: ^^^ i can't believe you would think the world is doomed my love! I thought you were better than this :,((

OwOda: can someone explain why i feel really guilty rn

Balls: he's ur bf??????

OwOda: makes sense???????

No homo bro....unless: @Tumblr dm me i need to have u as my gay bff

Tumblr: us gays stick together

Balls: ever1 is gay??????? 

Tumblr: we understand each other better than you plebs

No homo bro....unless: ^^ *except for bae and Leon*

OwOda: why leon

No homo bro....unless: can't disrespect a fan 😔👌👌👌👌👌

Balls: fuck yeah

Gothgirl: go the fuck to sleep before i make you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IshimarUwU/No homo bro….unless: Kiyotaka/Ishida  
> OwOda: Mondo  
> Bean: Chihiro  
> Balls: Leon  
> sM0k3 w33d: Hiro  
> Gothgirl: Celestia  
> B U F F: Sakura  
> Doughnuts: Aoi  
> Egg: Makoto  
> Gay: Byakuya  
> Noodles: Kyoko  
> Soldier bitch: Mukuro  
> Girl: Sayaka  
> Junk Food: Junko  
> Tumblr: Toko/Syo  
> Egg #2: Komaru


End file.
